


Living

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laineth blinked, ‘I… didn’t think about that.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since…
> 
> Here is the third part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(August - Haring 9:33 Small village near Kirkwall)

Alistair sat on his bed, still couldn’t believe what was happening. A mad woman held him under her roof. ‘So I am your prisoner or something?’ He provoked her again.

‘No, not prisoner, you are free to go out, though you won’t get to far from here without a map. There is a small store in the village, but they won’t sell you any alcohol.’

‘And… that’s it? You… DO realize that I am a man, right? A normal man, and you are a women, we barely know each other! You think we should… live together? Just like this? Here and now?’

Laineth blinked, ‘I… didn’t think about that.’

‘You… Oh maker!’ he groaned. Such a stubborn crazy stupid woman!

‘Look, I can’t let you go back. They told me that you got drunk every day in the tavern. Since I found you, I can’t just watch you fall and do nothing. I admit, bringing you home was a stupid impulse, but I…’ She sat back in her chair, hand covered her forehead, ‘I don’t know what else I could do.’

Alistair saw her thin shoulders, he relented. She could have left him there, but she didn’t. Just because he saved her, which he couldn’t remember at all. She was offering him help. A kindness he seldom got in his life.

‘Maybe we could find a way. I… I can work for you.’

Laineth raised her head, ‘you will?’

Alistair nodded firmly, ‘I will try my best.’

‘Then let’s get started!’ She stood up and went out.

Later she brought kegs of warm water, filled the bathtub in the hut. ‘You should take a bath. You smell worse than my… dog.’ Sadness flashed in her eyes, shortly she looked normal again. ‘Here are some clothes… and towel.’

Alistair looked her with wide eyes. ‘What? It is early morning! No one takes a bath in the morning! Besides, I like my masculine scent.’ He took a deep breath from his armpit, and coughed.

Laineth bit her lips to hold back the laughter. ‘I mean it, or you can sleep with the hens.’

Alistair watched her walk out. Oh damn, the warm water and fresh clothes looked tempting...

He slipped into the water and sighed satisfied. ‘This is maybe not that bad.’ He murmured.

 

The life in a small village was simple.

Laineth would drag him out of bed every morning.

After breakfast they would work in the fields. He was not familiar with things such as catching insects and worms from vegetables, or fertilize – the smell of cow dung was even too much for him. But Laineth seemed adapt everything well, even her obsession of cleanness disappeared.

Of course it was not real. Alistair knew it just too well. She used to wash herself more than once a day. After working in the fields, she’d wash her hands and feet. After the sword and shield training every afternoon, she would take a bath. ‘A Highever wont.’ She called it.

She even forced him to bath, at least twice a week; she’d prepare a tub of warm water and stare at him, until he gave up.

She played her role as mother hen pretty well at that point. Nevertheless, her cooking skill was... Passable, but as long as their cheese supply running well, he would not complain.

Other people in the town showed a great respect toward Laineth. He heard about her driving away some sort of bandits or highwaymen. But she would not tell, neither confirm nor disaffirm, made him wonder about her past.

She was obviously Fereldan, from the way she spoke and behaved, it was possible that she was well educated. He still couldn’t recall anything about saving a fair lady from her distress.

And the scar on her face. At first, Alistair did feel strange to look at her, but then it became… comforting. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes are kind and staunch. She never used any makeup, not even a colored lip balm. Still, her full lips seem so appealing. He was shocked as he began to imagine the taste of her lips, or the feeling of touching her skin. He must be insane!


End file.
